


LOONA's First Win !!

by MDST3559014



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Music Show, One Shot, Orbit - Freeform, first win, kpop, mcountdown, mnet, triumph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: One-shot of LOONA's first win on M! Countdown. The win hasn't actually happened yet but let's support our girls until they do!
Relationships: LOONA / GFRIEND, LOONA / THE BOYZ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	LOONA's First Win !!

The twelve girls step out of the van and make their grand entrance at Mnet Studio. Today is a big day. This is their first comeback stage in almost a year. Despite being tired, all twelve ambitious girls plastered on a huge smile as their fans have been waiting for hours to greet them by the entrance. 

As the girls get ready in their dressing room, there is a huge feeling of anxiousness masking the room. Chuu aks Jinsoul, “Are you sure they are going to like our stage? It’s so different from what we’ve done before.” Reassuring Chuu Jinsoul says, “They will, Chuu! Our fans have been with us for so long, I’m sure they’ll appreciate what we’ve worked so hard on. I mean, they did willingly listen to Yeojin’s song…” “Hey! I heard that” Yeojin exclaims. “Ok but you know it’s true babe… even you hate your own song.” “You’re right,” Chuu says, “There’s nothing to be worried about. Our Orbits love us.” 

“ALRIGHT GIRLS! BE ON QUEUE IN 5! GET TO STAGE ONE NOW!” shouts the PD. All twelve girls rush out of the dressing room onto the stage. “Loona FIGHTING!!” they all chant before running to the stage to perform.  
The music for their new song “So What” comes on. The girls put on their best game face as this is the first time they perform the song live. Orbits cheer and do the fan chats on the top of their lungs. They take in the energy and give the best performance ever. Finally, the song ends and confetti flies in the air. Despite wanting to take in the moment, the girls were rushed backstage by the producers.

Finally, it was time for all the groups to get on the stage for the week’s winner to be announced. The girls weren’t expecting to be nominated. “This week's top 3: G-Friend, The Boyz, and… LOONA!” All their jaws drop. Is this real? Are they dreaming? The MC continues, “now let's tally up the points for our nominees this week. Start!” The girls stare at the screen in awe and anticipation. The numbers kept flying. Suddenly, the numbers stopped. The screen showed: The Boyz - 2476, G-Friend - 3789, LOONA - 3915. They couldn’t believe it. They finally have their first win after more than a year after their debut. All the girls hug each other and cry. The leader, HeeJin, makes a very emotional speech as she tries to hold back tears. “This win goes to all the Orbits around the world. We love you so much!”

The girls rejoice backstage. Their managers all congratulate them on their hard work. As promised by their managers when they first debuted, the girls will be having dinner at their favorite Galbi restaurant with an unlimited budget. They enter in their van and life is good.


End file.
